when the past leaks into the present
by MikaelsonQueen
Summary: 6 years ago an incident broke Niklaus Mikaelson's heart; he lost his brother Henrik and his best friend when he found out that she was the reason he was dead. he never saw her again after that day until they both meet at Rebekah Mikaelson's wedding, will the truth be revealed? and will Caroline and Nik be able to get past what happened 6 years ago?


I held the invitation in my hand, the sole reason why I would ever return to New Orleans, my dear sister's wedding, I read the invitation again 'Together with family, Rebekah Mikaelson and Matt Donavon invite you, Nicklaus Mikaelson, to be part of our wedding'

it made me experience happiness, grief, remorse and pain. would i be able to handle being in New Orleans again. Would she be there? Would we meet? Memories of her had flooded my mind for years. after the unspeakable incident i had not seen her or even heard anything from her in 6 years. i would never admit it to anyone but i missed her, the light that she carried with her, the way she smiled, her silly jokes; my heart keeps telling me to get her back but my head is saying that she is no good. i had moved away from my family to New York just to be away from her.

my phone rang from inside my pocket, i removed it to find Rebekah's name flashing on the screen, oh good this will be fun i thought as i answered the call.

'_Nik you better be coming to my wedding or i will personally drag you here'_' she screeched as soon as the phone came to my ear

'and hello to you to dear sister, I'm fine thanks for asking' was my sarcastic reply

_'oh shut up Nik'_ i could tell that she was rolling her eyes on the other end, typical Rebekah.

'and to answer your earlier question, I'm not sure... i mean, i want to be there for you but you know she is going to be there after all she is the quarterbacks friend' i frowned

_'Nik it's been so long since I've seen you and i won't get married unless all my brothers are there do you understand, please Nik, be there for me_?' she asked in a saddened quiet voice.

'okay Bekah, I'll attend only for you' i replied feeling defeated.

'_OMG, thank you Nik I'll see you then bye, love you_ ' she practically screamed in the phone.

'bye beks and love you to' i said handing up and throwing my phone on my bed which was yet to be made.

The next day i had set of to New Orleans, i was almost there when i had started to doubt if i should be going back. i could handle my family but i knew that i would be torn apart if i saw her. the whole point of me leaving was so that i didn't have to see her and be reminded of what happened; but ever since that day i had nightmares.

**5 Miles till New Orleans**

The signs were a constant reminder of how close I was getting to my destination, to my past. She was my best friend, Caroline; it was still painful to think of her, of what she did.

Going back to New Orleans was a reminder of my mistakes.

The first thing that I caught sight of when I entered the front yard of my childhood home was Rebekah standing on the front steps talking to a woman with curly brown hair, when the woman turned around I realized that it was Katherine, Elijah's wife, when two years ago I received the news that my honorable brother was marrying Katherine I had almost fainted, they were opposites to each other where my brother was composed Katherine was loud and impulsive. I had then realized that maybe, opposites do attract no wander my brother choose Katherine. They had been happy ever since they wed and now they were expecting their first child in 7 months pregnant, I am happy for my brother he found happiness with Katherine. she was part of the family, and everyone had gotten used to her fiery personality.

I walked up to my two sisters smiling, Katherine was the first to speak

'Niklaus, it is good to see you'

'and you sister, how is my niece or nephew?' i asked politely

'the baby is healthy, me and Elijah can't wait for the baby to make its arrival' she beamed while placing her hand on her stomach.

'i am glad to hear' i replied sincerely, i could hear someone calling Katherine from inside

'well that's my cue to leave, see you guys later' she said before walking inside.

i turned to Rebekah and engulfed her in a hug' hello Bekah'

i missed you so much Nik, i'm glad you came, Nik i have to tell you something' she announced while playing with her hand.

'what is it?' i asked, feeling nervous of what she had to say.

'Caroline is already here and she's going to be staying in our house during the wedding', i'm sorry i didn't tell you on the phone but i knew you wouldn't come if you knew that she would be staying here.'

'WHAT' i shouted while pacing around. in that moment my worried increased, now there was no way that i could avoid her.

**this is my first story, so i'm a little nervous on how i will do. i hope you guys enjoy the story :)**


End file.
